The goal of the High Speed Cell Sorter (HSCS) Core is to provide outstanding cell sorting and analysis service for SCC members. Flow cytometry is an essential tool for basic and translational cancer research. The analytical and preparative platforms in this Core are used to quantify, characterize, and purify cellular populations of interest for in vitro and in vivo studies by Core users. The HSCS Core was established in 2001 and has experienced rapid growth in capacity and utilization over a short period of time. The Aims of the HSCS Core are as follows: Aim 1. To develop and maintain flexible platforms for multiparameter cell analysis. Four 5-color and one 8-color benchtop flow cytometric analyzers are available 24/7 for use by cancer center members. Three cell sorters operated by Core staff support more sophisticated analysis involving up to 20 parameters. Aim 2. To develop and maintain flexible platforms for multiparameter cell sorting. Three cell sorters provide a highly customizable platform that can support high speed sorting on up to 10 simultaneous parameters. Workflow is separated within the Core into three distinct domains for sorting of cells from humans, model organisms, or from potentially biohazardous samples. Aim 3. To provide additional services that enhance the academic mission of the SCC. The HSCS Core will promote the use of flow cytometry in cancer-related research by providing technical assistance in preparation of cells for sorting or analysis, training personnel on use of flow cytometry instrumentation, and assisting with data archiving, analysis, interpretation, grant writing, and manuscript preparation.